Re : Corpse Party 凶夢伝染
by yui-senpaai
Summary: —Rewrite of Corpse Party. Hibari's sister was raped and killed by someone which have face looks like him. This causing all misunderstandings and the twisted death of Vongola. Can Hibari find the culprit and protect the Vongola..? — Hibari x OC x Dark Hibari, Mukuro x OC. Gore/Incest/Twin.


**A/N : **Okay, to all who have read this story, I'm really sorry for changed the title, and made this story gets more complex. But, the plot was same, Hibari's sister will avenge on him, but the real culprit wasn't him.

**Warning : **OC's, OOC, and bad grammar.

**FYI : D. Hibari : **Dark Hibari, Hibari's twin brother who is dead.

* * *

******.**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**.**

_~ At the last twilight, the journey shall end and I will grant your wish ~_

**Lady Bernkastel – Mukuro Rokudo**

**.**

**Re : Corpse Party**

******©Skyking22. Regalia**

******#Prologue**

******.**

* * *

"_The one who awakened me... was you?"_

Sound so gloomy, full of sin, a terrible sound like a whisper can heard by Hibari's ears. However, he didn't see anyone around. The road that he traveled just a regular city street, and there is nothing strange. More advanced clockwise, indicating that the sky is full of light slowly dim now. Along the road he could see with his bright blue eyes are full of bodies lying, yes, the Vongola Famiglia's corpses. All faces and their bodies was destroyed, they can even look intestine. The only body that he could still recognize his face was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the boss of the Vongola Famiglia and Chrome Dokuro, The Vongola Famiglia's Mist Guardian.

Actually, he wasn't only accompanied by the bodies, he was accompanied by someone who is now he was carrying with Bridal Style, his own sister, Hibari Hikiko, the only person who is still he loved and otherwise she still loves her brother. Her long black hair hung down, his pale white skin was tainted— Just like their hearts. Their hearts were tainted by sins.

Hibari increasingly tightened his grip, he could still feel the warm breath of his sister, and it was proved that the girl was still alive and it makes he so grateful. He should immediately find the real killer of his sister, killed him and let him live happily with his sister. Yes-just one wish, lives happily with his sister.

—_Excessive?_

That's true.

—_Abnormal?_

Indeed, and that's the truth.

"_I really HATE to repeat it, Hibari Kyouya. Answer it, the one who awakened me... was you?"_

Again, that whispers can be heard by Hibari. Hibari asked firmly, he didn't want to linger here. He can't wait to meet people who bother him now .. Or .. It could be the owner of the voice was the real culprit?

"Who are you?"He asked calmly, but now the anger can be looked on his blue eyes. He really curious about that voice. That voice has same voice like him, very similiar.

Hibari can heard a laugh that sounded forced, even to the extent that Hibari can feel that the owner of the voice now grinned at him, "You keep calling me in your heart, with all scream and frustrating problems that upon you, but you don't know who exactly are you shouting everyday? "

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand. What do you mean? "

"There's no need to answer."He said with chuckled, made Hibari's temperature can be held.

He replied it impatiently,"Show yourself and let me bite you to death har—"

"Death? Wao~"He chimed in before Hibari could finish his sentence, "Fine by that. Fight me and you will acknowledge that you're just clumsy herbivore."

Through the darkness he could see a figure walking along the path. From what she could see, he looked about his age or maybe a little older with black hair , with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. He bears a striking resemblance to Hibari in both looks and mannerism. He wears his Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve.

Only one different from him.

His eyes.

His eyes were as red as blood, so shiny because of reflecting light of the night.

"W-what the heck.. is this..?"Hibari looked at him like he was an insane, "Why do you have a face and body like me..?"

"Shocked?"He grinned sadistically, but resisted rolling his eyes, "It's like a mirror, isn't it?"

"What kind of joke is this?"He barked.

"You still don't understand?"He sighed, and looked at him, "Try to remember, what Mother told you after you was born.."

He blinked for a moment.

_When I was born?_

_My mother told me something..?_

_What is it?_

_What.. is it..?_

_Maybe..._

* * *

**.**

******18 years ago**

**—********Namimori Hospital****—**

******21.45**

**.**

"_Kyoya-kun, Hii-chan, do you know what day it is?"_

_Their eyes widened for a moment, walked near to their mother. Hikiko grabbed her shirt, "Sunday..?"_

_She chuckled, "Of course. But for your information, this day is your brother's birthday.."_

"_Brother..? But Nii-san's birthday is on May! And this month is September!"Hikiko grunted when she cut off their mother's words._

"_Haha, then this time I will tell you both."She smiled, "Actually, there is someone missing and died on our family.. When I give a birth to Kyoya-kun, I actually have two babies. He is your twin, Kyoya-kun. But, he died because an accident and I reallf felt guilty about that.."_

_Hibari replied it softly, "Are you angry because I was born, Mom..?"_

"_No, of course not. I love you, Kyoya-kun."_

"_What about me!"Hikiko was kind of jealous._

"_Yes, of course you are. I love you two.."_

* * *

"You're.. my twin brother..?"He looked without any believing scattered on his face.

Dark Hibari took a step towards him and he quickly stepped back, "Yes, and for your information, I'm not a human."

"So, what's your problem here?"He asked curiously.

He grinned, "You awakened me.. "

"I don't care."

"But I'm care."He then walked near to him, looked at Hikiko who was on Hibari's arms. He then touched her cheek, made Hibari's anger rising and slapped his hand from here.

"MOVE."He demanded, not attempting to hide his sick enjoyment, "Don't touch her."

"She is mine."D. Hibari leered at him, "You're the one who shouldn't touch her."

"Don't talk back, herbivore."He glared, "You don't know her."

"You're so foolish."He growled, "Seems like you still haven't figured out who I am."

"...?"

"C'mon.. Try to remember.. What Hii-chan told you.. All of her problems.."

* * *

He thought about it again...

* * *

_When Hikiko finally meet him.._

"_I hate you! I hate you! You can't protect me from the murderer! It's really hurts! Hurts! When that culprit cut my eyes!"_

_When Hikiko bertrayed him..._

"_Don't you remeber what did you do to me?! Oh, how pitiful! You're the one that raped me and killed me, stupid brother! Stupid Hibari!"_

"_I never do something like that, don't you think you was wrong..?"_

"_Wrong?! That face was very similiar like you! Don't lie! You remember it, I know! I remebered when you pull off my dress, when you kiss all of my body, when you grinned and laughed so sadistic when I'm crying because of your act!"_

"_I never do something like that!"_

"_FUCK OFF!"_

_When Hikiko finally said sorry to him.._

"_I'm sorry.. Brother.. I almost kill you.. I'm sorry.. You're right.. I was wrong.. The culprit isn't you.. It was someone I don't know.. Forgive me.."_

_He smiled softly, "Don't worry... We will find the real culprit.. Soon.."_

* * *

"So you're.."He gritted his teeth, "You're the one that raped my sister and killed her with your enjoyness.."

"Oh~ You finally found the answer..? Not only that herbivore, The Vongola Famiglia.. Everyone's dead .. That's right, I killed them... I'm this scenario's murderer."

"You used my name for killed those.. Unforgivable, I will never forgive you..."

"I really not in a mood for kill a carnivore like you.."D. Hibari smirked, "Give me Hii-chan, then I will release you.."

"Like hell I will do that."

"Wao~ you seems really pissed of hm~?"He looked at him impassively, "Give her to me, I'm really boreeeed for a thousand years~ Let me have her and spends all night with her~"

"Fucking.. Herbivore.."He then lowered her sister's body and lifted his tonfa, "I will bite you to death..!"

"Give me a pleasure then.. Hibari Kyoya.."As D. Hibari lifted his tonfa as well.

* * *

"You're a moron. Moron. Useless. Idiot. Clumsy herbivore.."He said grinning as he carried Hikiko's body after he won from Hibari. Hibari was lose, but he didn't die.

He then carried her into his room, put her gently, his laugh made Hikiko awakening from her faint.

"W-Where.. am I...?"

"Ah~ Look my pet already wake up~"

"Nii-san..?"She said it softly, but whispered when D. Hibari touched her neck.

She blushing madly.

"Nii-Nii-san..?"

"Finally I found you.."He licked her neck with pleasure, "My pet.. "

"Nii-san.. S-Stop it- AH!"She growled when his hands going into her chest.

"Your meat.. Is it delicious..?"He said grinning while he still licked her neck, "Just a little.. Let me bite it.. C'mon.."

"W-Wait!"

"From today on.. You're my woman.. My pet.. To other men.. Your heart.. Your body.. Your lips.. They're unforgivable.. It's so good.."He kissed her lips hungrily, let their tongue dances.

She suprised when she looked at his eyes. His eyes was blood red, not blue eyes..!"

"YOU'RE NOT HIBARI!"She shouted as she pulled him away, "You're.. Who are you?!"

"Stupid herbivore.. Let me make you feel so good this night and I will make you forget that son of a bitch forever.."

* * *

"Don't look, my dear Bernkastel.."

Bernkastel looked at Mukuro which is still smirking at her, they was watching what was doing by D. Hibari and Hikiko.

"Since when you're here..?"She said as she sipped her tea. They was at Bernkastel's room.

"Since that Bastard-Hibari lose.."Mukuro smirked, "I was lost my interest on him.."

"This story is getting bored.."Bernkastel looked away.

Mukuro laughed, "If I can ask, what will you do for this ending..?"

Bernkastel looked back at him, "The ending..?"

"You want that Hikiko with that D. Hibari or Hibari Kyouya..?"

"I think she should be with Hibari Kyouya.."She grinned, "But I will not let her.. What do you think?"

"I thought all of them must die.."Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu~ If they die, don't they will be live happily at the hell?"

"Fu.. That's right.."

"Yeah, that's good.. But we can't joining this game again.."

"Yes.. Because this game will controlled by god.."

"But before the god will controlled this game.."

"We will.."

".. ERASE THIS GAME QUICKLY."

They laughed sadistically.

"Because we are.."

".. The most sadistic Witch and Illusionist in this world!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA!"

* * *

.

******End of Prologue**

**.**

******R****__****b********R, please?**


End file.
